tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel Cohen/Season 2
During the school carnival, Nathaniel smells blood and follows his senses. He unexpectedly finds Caroline and Damon next to a dead body and is horrified by the sight. Understanding Caroline is a newly turned vampire, Nathan is heartbroken due to his genuine care for both her and human life. When he notices Damon approach Caroline with a stake, he nearly intervenes but before he can, Elena defends her. With overwhelming emotions, Nathan leaves the scene. The following day, assuming Damon is the vampire who turned Caroline, Nathan vengefully attacks him, angered by his lack of care for human life. In midst of their fight, Caroline intervenes and pulls them apart. It is in that moment that both Damon and Caroline discover Nathan is also a vampire. With that knowledge, Caroline realizes Nathan never compelled her through their time spent together. They inform Nathan that it was a vampire named Katherine who killed her, and not Damon. He is surprised by this information, and while he is lost in disbelief, he explains that Katherine was his friend in the late '1950's, '''and denies that she would ever do such a careless thing to an innocent girl. Now torn, Nathaniel walks away clearly distressed by this information. Nathan is sitting at the bar hours after the altercation with Damon, when he is approached by Katherine; It being the first time he'd seen her since '''1958, '''he is torn between being happy to see her again, and angry at the thought of her killing Caroline. When they discuss why she is in Mystic Falls, she confesses her part in Caroline's death. He explains that he'd always understood why she self-preserved, and held no judgment for her past with Damon and Stefan -- But that he'd have a hard time forgiving her for killing Caroline, then proceeds to get up and leave. Nathan later meets with Caroline and apologizes for what happened to her, and for his disbelief when she mentioned Katherine's part in it. She thanks him for not compelling her when she was human and vulnerable. He then lets her know that he will be leaving his job as a counselor at the school, but that he is always there for her should she still need someone to confide in. Initially, Nathaniel's plan is to leave town, but as repayment for feeling partially responsible for Caroline's death, he offers Caroline and her friends help in trapping Katherine. Nathan then fakes his forgiveness towards Katherine in order to help lure her into their trap. After Katherine and Stefan are trapped in the Tomb, Nathan pays them a visit. He continues to struggle between forgiving and helping her, or remaining loyal to Elena and the other's plans. However, when he finds out Elijah Mikaelson is in Mystic Falls, Nathan backs out and does his best to stay out of the loop as he understands the dangers of an Original Vampire. Elena includes Nathan in her friends she wishes to keep protected in her deal with Elijah, but Caroline's closeness with Tyler leaves him with no desire to stay in Mystic Falls, so he temporarily leaves town. Nathan receives a concerning text from Matt ( ''who was unaware of him being a vampire at the time ). He reached out to Nathan for help with a situation regarding Caroline. Without questions, Nathan comes back to town. With plans of meeting Matt, he finds Damon after Matt was knocked unconscious. When he asks about Caroline, Damon reveals that he's here to save her from potentially being sacrificed for Klaus's ritual. Nathaniel follows Damon to help free Caroline and Tyler. When Tyler begins to turn, Nathan runs with Caroline and Matt to the Lockwood Cellar to protect them from Tyler in his werewolf form. Nathan later attends Jenna's funeral with Elena and her friends.